


All The Ladies

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Danger, F/M, Intrigues, Loves, Lust, More Doggerel, doggerel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles never could write any poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Ladies

Miles and Elena  
Sittin' in a tank  
They hit a wall  
And the romance sank!

Taura told Miles  
She wanted to be thrilled  
Either that  
Or he was gonna' be killed!

Miles knew Rian  
Was a hot haut girl  
When he had to leave  
She gave him a curl.

Quinn the beauty  
Hated mud and dirt—  
Miles the Barrayaran  
Always got hurt.

Miles met Rowan  
When he was flat on his back.  
She got his prick goin'  
When she kissed him back!

Ekaterin Vorsoisson  
Liked all of Miles' scars.  
When she smashed the device  
His eyes were all stars.

Miles had a mission  
To court the pretty widow  
When his dinner blew up  
Plans went out the window.

He sent her a letter  
Sealed with his blood.  
But with Nikki  
It was tricky  
So her heart went thud.

Richars tried to lay  
A murderous charge.  
Ekaterin blew him up  
Like a munitions barge.

Weddings and fears,  
Headaches and tears.  
Taura, giant wolf girl  
Saw a poisoned pearl  
She saved the wedding  
And took Roic for bedding!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a childhood sing-song doggerel on the lines of "Miles and Elena sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!"  
> This post devolved from there.
> 
> Also--my one year anniversary with AO3 was 9/10/14---I'm up to 75 works, and 143,000 words. A big thank you to everyone who's read me and encouraged me so far.


End file.
